


October 4: Daddy Kink

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Sonny Carisi, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Beta, No Sex, Rafael Barba's emotional support baby giraffe, domestic as fuck, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 4: Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a sequel to [Being Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151841).

Rafael knows it's going to be one of those days at 7:45. He's already taken three phone calls, had a meeting that requires research pushed up two days, and had a full cup of coffee knocked out of his hand by a new intern who had thought Heelies were acceptable footwear for the office.

By noon, it's not just one of those days, it's one of _those days_, and Rafael knows if he doesn't do something quickly, he's going to end up with a raging tension headache at best and an especially brutal migraine at worse. 

He knows what he can do to help himself, but it still takes him an hour to give in and text Sonny. It's not that he's ashamed for what he needs; it's that he's never specifically asked for it before. Sonny usually reads him the moment he walks in the door or gets Rafael's okay to set up a surprise night where he can be in the headspace he needs right now to keep from yelling at the next person to walk in his office door. 

**Rafael:** I need to be good tonight.

Sonny responds almost immediately, though the wait feels like forever on Rafael's frayed nerves.

**Sonny:** Okay. Anything in particular you want to do?

**Rafael:** I want to accomplish something without murdering anyone.

**Sonny:** Plan C, then. Got it.

Rafael smiles at Sonny's response and sends back a thank you. He rolls his neck and stretches his arms, and while he still feels tense as hell, he at least feels lighter mentally. Sonny will take care of him tonight, but he's got to stay on top of taking care of himself for the rest of the day.

*

Rafael lets himself into the apartment just after six. Sonny's in the kitchen unpacking a paper bag with a grease stain on the side, and Rafael's hello kiss may be a bit more enthusiastic than usual.

"I got you a double-bacon burger," Sonny says, then laughs when Rafael kisses him again.

"Thank you," Rafael mutters, rubbing a hand over his face. "That might be the first thing that went right today."

Sonny pulls him close and nuzzles into his hair. "You still need to be good?"

Rafael nods against his neck. "Yes," he says after Sonny squeezes him to remind him he has to say it loud. 

"Okay," Sonny says. He lifts a hand so he can cup Rafael's jaw and tilt his head back so their eyes meet. "Get out of your clothes. Eat your burger. I'm going to draw you a bath while you do that, and you're going to soak for half an hour."

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael says, and he sighs at being able to say the words, to hand his control to Sonny with complete confidence that nothing bad will happen to him, that all he has to do is listen and answer, and Sonny will take care of the rest.

He steps away from Sonny and reaches for his tie, unknotting it and pulling it free from his collar. He opens his vest and unbuttons his shirt on the way to the bedroom, and then strips down as quickly as he can, leaving himself in just his boxer briefs and undershirt as he walks back into the living room.

Sonny has his burger waiting. There are also rosemary fries and two fingers of Scotch. Rafael drops into his chair at the table and focuses entirely on the comfort food. Sonny watches him take the first two bites before nodding and walking down the hall to the bathroom. 

Rafael hears the bath water start, and a minute later, Sonny's sitting down at the table across from him to eat his own dinner. He doesn't start a conversation, and Rafael appreciates the silence. He finishes his burger and fries and leans back with a deep sigh of pleasure as he picks up his Scotch.

Sonny watches him with warm eyes as he finishes his own meal and takes a sip of his beer. "Feeling better?" he asks.

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael replies.

"Finish your Scotch. I'm going to check the bath."

Rafael nods and does as he's told, sipping slowly at his drink as he listens to Sonny move around in the bathroom. He's doing more than checking the water level, but Rafael hasn't been told he can look, so he doesn't even try. Daddy wants him to enjoy his drink, not be nosy. 

Sonny comes back out of the bathroom just as Rafael sets down his empty glass. "Perfect," Sonny says. "Always so good for me."

Rafael preens under the praise, resting his cheek in Sonny's hand when Sonny walks over and touches his jaw. 

"My poor boy's had a hard day," Sonny says quietly, holding out a hand for Rafael to take, "and you were very good to call me and let me know I could help."

"Should have called you sooner," Rafael admits as he lets Sonny lift him to his feet.

"You called me," Sonny replies, pressing his fingers to Rafael's lips for a moment. "That's the part that matters."

Rafael kisses Sonny's fingers so show he's not going to push the matter. Sonny smiles at him and leads him to the bathroom. It's steamy and smells like ecualyptus and peppermint. Sonny closes the door to keep the warmth in and slides his hands under the bottom hem of Rafael's shirt. Rafael lifts his arms in silent invitation and Sonny pulls off his shirt. Rafael lifts his feet when Sonny pulls down his underwear, and then he's naked, Sonny pressing a hand to the small of his back as he turns to get in the tub.

Sonny sits on the edge of tub and watches as Rafael sinks into the warmth of the water. "I'm going to set a timer," he says. "I'll keep it out in the kitchen so you don't get antsy watching it. I want you to just sit and enjoy the soak."

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael says.

"But, in case you get bored," Sonny sets an honest to god rubber ducky on the edge of the tub. "I got you a friend."

Rafael laughs and picks up the duck. It's shaped so it looks like it's wearing a powdered wig and black robe. "Are you sure he's licensed to practice in the States?" Rafael asks.

Sonny grins. "He's here on a consulting basis, only." He leans in and kisses Rafael's forehead. "Half an hour," he says. 

"Okay," Rafael agrees. He turns the duck in his hands as Sonny walks out the door, then drops the duck in the water, grinning as it bobs in a circle. Rafael runs his fingers through the water to make waves just to see which direction the duck will go. He sinks deeper into the water as the duck makes its way down the tub. The eucalyptus and peppermint oils that Sonny added to the water make his skin tingle pleasantly, and Rafael relaxes into it all as the duck bumps one of his knees and turns itself around.

The water's just starting to turn cool when Sonny walks back in. He has a towel over one arm, and he looks pleased when he finds Rafael lying still. "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed."

"Good." Sonny holds out his hands for Rafael to take. "I laid out pajamas. We'll get you dried off, then you can put them on, and then you're going to get on the couch under some blankets and be cozy."

"Where will you be?" Rafael asks as he takes Sonny's hands and carefully stands.

"On the couch with you," Sonny says. He wraps the towel around Rafael's shoulders, and Rafael realizes it's warm from the dryer. "I thought we'd both read awhile. Something fun. Nothing work related."

Rafael nods in agreement as Sonny runs the towel up the back of his neck and starts to dry his hair. "That sounds good."

"My boy needs some rest," Sonny says.

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael replies because Sonny's not wrong. They both work too much. 

Sonny finishes drying him off, then sends him towards the bedroom with a quick kiss on the cheek. Rafael puts on the pajamas Sonny's laid out--flannel bottoms, an old, soft T-shirt, and thick wool socks--and then pads to the living room. Sonny's waiting by the couch, and he folds back the two blankets he's laid down for Rafael to use. 

Rafael slides under them and startles slightly when Sonny sets a breakfast tray over his legs. It holds a large glass of water, another two fingers of Scotch, some sliced fruit, and a brand new copy of the latest true crime book that Rafael only reads when they're home alone.

"When did you have time to get this?" he asks Sonny, holding up the book.

"I had it discreetly delivered to the station after you texted," Sonny replies as he sits on the other end of the couch and tucks his feet and legs under Rafael's blankets. "I thought you'd like the extra surprise."

"I do," Rafael says. He presses his leg against Sonny's and feels beyond cared for. "Thank you, Daddy," he says. 

"My boy deserves the best," Sonny replies. He picks up his own book and settles against the cushions. "If you need anything, I'll get it for you, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael says.

They read together, legs tangled under the blankets. Rafael drinks the water and his Scotch and nibbles at the fruit plate. When his eyes start drooping an hour later, he tries to ignore it. He's comfortable, and the book is as engaging as he'd hoped. 

"Rafael," Sonny says quietly, shifting so he can slide his legs off the couch, "I can see you falling asleep."

"I'm fine," Rafael says, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

Sonny takes the tray off Rafael's lap and sets it aside. He touches the top of the book and waits for Rafael to meet his eyes. "Let's go to bed," he says. 

"I want to finish this chapter."

Sonny gives Rafael a fondly exasperated look. "I know, but you've had a rough day, and if your body wants to sleep, you should let it."

Rafael sighs. He's tempted to argue, but he can't quite muster up the ire. He's cozy and content, full of good food and relaxed from the bath. And he'd been the one to ask Sonny to let him be good. He doesn't want to leave the evening on a sour note by being obstinate when bed _does_ sound good. "Fine," he says, marking his page and closing his book. 

"That's my good boy," Sonny says, dipping in for a kiss. 

Rafael accepts the kiss and lets Sonny help him out from under the blankets. Rafael brushes his teeth while Sonny turns off lights and throws the deadbolt, and then he climbs into bed and waits for Sonny to follow after.

Sonny walks in a few minutes later, turning off the overhead light and getting into bed from the glow of Rafael's bedside lamp. He reaches over Rafael to turn off the lamp and kisses him again, a slow, warm goodnight kiss that leaves Rafael wonderfully boneless. "I'm proud of you," Sonny says as he nuzzles Rafael's cheek. "You did so well tonight."

"So did you," Rafael says, sliding an arm around Sonny's waist as Sonny settles against his shoulder. "I appreciate how much you did for me tonight."

"Any time you need it, Rafael,"

"I know," Rafael replies, and he does. Sonny proves it time and again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sonny says, and they fall asleep holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm as surprised as you this one went all G-rated soft on me, but that's how it rolls sometimes.


End file.
